The Digimon Kaizer's Hime
by Eternalukyou
Summary: When The Kaizer find a princess that had a past connection to the digi-destined things can go two ways. Sequel in the works.
1. F0rward - Introduction, meet Kiku

You are not alone: Introduction, meet Kiku  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
~~~  
  
Hello, my name is Kiku! And I'm a created character by Eternal_Ukyou, this is my second story, so for those of you who have never read 'a Digidestined Distention' heres a long story short.  
I'm Kiku, I was Yamato's girlfriend and step sister. I called him back from the digital world to be with me, how do you call some one form the digital world you may ask? Well, The same way I get into people dreams, and how exactly that is, I'm not sure. The best explanation I could come up with is that I have physic powers... but that's just silly! I don't know, that just how it is. Anyway, I went back with him to the Digiworld and was captured by Ladydevimon, but not before I found a crest, a crest that belong to me, the crest or compassion. Later I found out that I had my very own Digimon, Electramon who then digivolved to Myoishimon to save me from Ladydevimon. Unfortunately Myoishimon was destroyed in the process of saving me. Yamato stepped in just in time to help, but he too suffered heavy wounds. After that I returned to the real world alone, truly alone. But it was during that time I realized something, Every child is a digidestined, they just have yet to grasp the crest. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Discovery, The emperor's pri...

You are not alone: Discovery, The emperor's princess  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
~~~  
  
"Kaizer..." A soft female voice rang through the blackened room. A voice so soft and serene it was hard to resister it's call. It was as soft as the coo of a dove and twice as gentle.  
"Not now..." Kaizer barked and slammed his palm flat into the table. "Can't you see I'm busy, Hime?" His word where course and angry.  
"Please don't shout at me Kaizer... I didn't mean to anger you." a shadowed figure stood on the edge of the darkness, a tall female. She stood on the thresh hold of light, as if to step from the shadows that veiled her would be to leave that darkened world forever. She waited for Kaizer to respond, but his worlds never came. "Kaizer... why don't you take a brake from your evil plotting..." Reluctantly Kaizer rose from the chair in which he sat and stood before the figure. Light cast shadows across his face. Anger, frustration, confusion, need spread heavy on his young features. "Come with me to the other side." The girl reached out into the light and laid one milky hand on Kaizer shoulder and pulled him into the darkness. "And Kaizer... take off those silly glasses." A faint noise was heard as the glasses hit the floor, half way between the darkness and the light, much like Kaiser's mind.   
Kaizer made no move to pull away from the girl as she pushed his down upon the silken padding that lined the floor of the darkness, nor when she unlatched his cape and let it fall away.   
"Hime..." the word slipped over his lips involuntarily.  
"It's alright Kaizer, no one can see you here..." the girl ran one delicate hand across Kaizer's cheek. "No one will hurt you..." she whispered into his ear. "Never again..." Laying her slender frame next to his she cooed softly, letting her index finger drag up and down his exposed arm. "As long as you stay with me... I won't let any one hurt you... ever..."  
  
"You guys, I've got a really bad feeling about this..." Daisuke warned.   
"I agree... something doesn't seem right..." Hikari had to add. The digidestined 'rookies', if you will, walked down a dark under ground passage way.   
"Where exactly are we anyway?" Myioko asked hugging Hawkmon a bit tighter.   
"I don't know, we can't get a reading on the D3's down here." Takaru tapped the device with his index finger and sighed. "It's no use. We're to far under ground for them to work."  
"I'm sure if Koushiro where here he would have told us that a long time ago." Hikari added, stepping questionably close to Daisuke with a devious grin on her face.  
"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" Iori pointed out, and it was true, not to far in front of them there seemed to be a portal of some kind glowing with a faint white light.  
"I see it too Iori, but... what is it-" it was then an electronic beeping came from Daisuke's D3, he looked at it. "An e-mail from Taichi?" He read it aloud "Everyone return to the real world NOW! Their going to disconnect the computers!"  
"WHAT?!" was more or less the group's answer.  
"We don't have a choice! If they disconnect the computers we'll be stuck here... we'll have to check this out tomorrow..."   
  
"What was that about?" Daisuke shouted.  
"Look for your self!" Taichi pointed at the computer lab door. "Their moving the computers out so they can wax the floor tonight. If I didn't tell you, you would have been stuck till tomorrow." He crossed his arms, as stubborn as ever. But it was strange, he saw him self in Daisuke, the ambition, the way he lead and his head strong ways (no to motion the goggles) he knew what it was like to have others tell you what to do when all you wanted was to do things your way. "You guys will just have to go back in tomorrow. I'm sure nothing will have changed between then and now."  
"Yea." Yamato added with a assuring grin, and put his hand on Taichi's shoulder. "Whatever it was that was so important can wait from tomorrow. The worlds not going to end or anything." Neither of the older boy knew that for a fact but it seemed the right thing to say at the time.   
"Yea, whatever..." Daisuke crossed his arms and huffed.  
"Hey Takaru, wha'd'ya say you and me and Taichi go get something to eat." Yamato questioned. "I skipped lunch today and I'm totally starving." He smiled  
"Alright! As long as you two don't start sucking face in the restaurant like you did last time!" With that Takaru, Yamato, and Taichi all departed down the hall way laughing rather loudly.  
"Well why don't we all plan to meet back here tomorrow after school?" Myioko offered.  
"Sure, I'll call Takaru tonight!" Hikari smiled sweetly.  
"Alright. I'll bring some of those brownies you like so much Myioko." Iori agreed and glanced at his watch. "I better get home before my mom starts to wonder where I went."  
"Yea, me to. I'll walk with you Iori. Come on." Myioko and Iori departed leaving only Hikari and Daisuke.  
"Come on Hikari, Let's get out of here before we get caught." He turned and with Demidevimon in tow he headed for the door.  
  
On silken blankets The Digimon Emperor's princess lay, curling in a tight ball. He watched her silently as she slept. Like a treasured doll on a pallet of silk she lay, Kaizer could not surpass the twinge of a smile that crept over his lips as he watched her sleeping in the darkness.   
"And in the darkness you shall remain Hime. In the darkness, so only I may gaze upon you. Then, when I rule this world, you shall rule by my side... out here in the light, for all the world to see." He stopped next to her, just barely with in arms reach and brushed her cheek softly with a gloved hand.   
"It is I who keep you sane, it is I who keep you safe..." The girl looked up at him, her soft eyes shrouded in darkness. "It is I whom shell never betray you..." She reached up and hugged him, holding her self close to him, pulling him deeper into the shadows.   
"Hime..." he whispered.  
"You don't have to wear your mask in front of me... the darkness conceals all flaws." With her tiny hand she stroked his cheek. He didn't reply, he never did. "Don't worry... you'll have those digidestined destroyed soon enough..." she whispered into his ear. "I'm sure of it." He asked no more. She knew what she wouldn't do. "Kaizer, lay down here and sleep for now. There is no more to be done tonight. Don't worry, all will be well." She laid him down next to her and curled up. Snuggling up closely to his side. With a sigh he put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He knew with this girl resistance got him no where.  
  
"Faymon! Oh, Faymon!" the soft dove-like voice called through the creamy darkness. From what seemed like no where a tiny, softly glowing being came. It seemed to fly on glinting wings of silver light.  
"Yes?" the Digimon perched it self in the girls hand and dimmed it's glow so that the shadows would still conceal the girl identity.  
"I want you to go and find the digidestined. I know you are much more capable that others. You need to destroy them, take whom ever you need with you. I suggest the Electramon and maybe the Weemon. You must destroy them! If you succeed, I will award you a great honor. A promotion! Yes, A promotion. You'll have Wormon's place if you succeed. How dose that sound my pet?" She stroked the delicate human like body, of what appeared to be a fairy, with one delicate finger.  
"Yes Mistress. I shall gladly do as you command, so that you and the emperor can rule the digiworld together." The Digimon seemed to bow.  
"Go then, please, be careful. I need you Faymon, do not get hurt." She kissed it upon it's head and sent it on it's way. "I shall defeat them for you Kaizer, so that you may stay with me here in the darkness." Laying her self down she smiled, rather content. "No longer shall those digidestined plague my existence." Unfortunately she didn't know that the digidestined's ranks would hit close to home.  
  
Faymon stood on top of Gatsumon's head and shouted in her tiny voice to the Weemon, tiny fairy like Digimon, very similar to Faymon, except they did not glow and they had the wings of butterflies, and Electramon.  
"We well lead the digidestined into one of the underground tunnels. The Electramon can wait from them and the Weemon will lead them down with their music. Then you will all attack at once before they can digivolve. Electramon, just fry everything except each other. We have to make sure this is done right to please the emperor." A chorus of agreement echoed. Looking closely you would see that none of these Digimon work dark rings, none where controlled by the control spires that jutted up across the terrain, these Digimon where thus of their own free will. They followed Faymon to the darkness when Faymon bound herself to the girl, the girl now knows as the princess. The princess of the digiworld, and when Kaizer became the emperor she would become his empress and all those in service of her would be promoted, and praised for their help in defeating in the digiworld. Since it was be slaves or be enslaved most made the right choice.   
"We shall advance tonight and strike the digidestined." The head Weemon spoke out, their voices sounding as if a million small children spoke at once.  
"Good.." replied the Faymon nodding her head. "The sooner we destroy them, the sooner we shall have our reward. Spare nothing. Destroy everything and most of all, don't let them into the Princess's chamber."  
"The digidestined will never make it through the door." The Electramon assure, with a bow they all left.   
"Good, my plan will be carried out as I planed and I will be the head mon once again." With a girlish squeal the Faymon returned to the darkness where she belonged. Just another shimmering dot in and ocean of velvet and ravens feathers.  
  
"Kaizer... come to me..." she whispered through the darkness, "I shall please you with the news I bring." Kaizer made no hesitation to come into the shadows this time. "I have sent my Faymon to gather her friends and try and stop the digidestined, I'm sure the plan will work, you need not worry my dear, for our next battle is well planed." She put her hand on his face and cradled his cheek. "You have no work tonight..." dampening his cheek with soft kisses she muttered. "Stay with me for just one night and together forever we shall be." He laid down among the satin bedding, near her. She to lay down, her long silk clothing draping from her slender frame fanned out and she reached out and gathered Kaizer in her arms. He shook, but did not speak. At times he would even weep yet still he remained silent. He knew no one could see him here in the darkness, no prying eyes could watch he and his Hime. Why did he have to hid his emotions anymore? The girl stroked his hair and would sing sweet things to him and reassure him things would be alright and even if they weren't he would never rid himself of her, she loved him. She was the only one that did anymore. She always was gentle with him, always passionate when he would kiss her and tell her sweet things, always appreciative when he would bring her gifts or sweets. She was everything he could have ever hoped for. More than he could ever dream of.   
"Hime..." now he spoke softly with a sense of gentleness few knew he could convey. "...with you forever..." he put his hand to her chest, where her heart was.   
"And I with you Kaizer, always and forever." She kissed his forehead gently and smiled sweetly at him though he could not see it through the thinker-than-mud darkness. "You saved me from the past I wished not to relive, you brought me here and now you protect me. And I will help you fight to claim this land if I may stand next to you."  
"Of course... Hime. When the digital world is mine, you will be my empress." He curled up next to her, knees to his chest like the child he truly was. "When all is done it shall be you and I."  
"Yes, you and I. Shall we ever return to the real world?"  
"Maybe someday, when I grow tired of this place, we can return to the world that we came from."  
"Yes..." The girl laid kissed up and down Kaizer's soft cheek and smooth neck. "Yes..." now more words where needed as the girl coddled the emperor, softening his heart and his soul with her soft fingers and gentle kisses. She didn't have to say 'I love you', he felt it.   
  
Miyoko, Takaru, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, Taichi and Yamato all stood ankle deep in vegetation.   
"Do you have any clue where we are?" Iori asked, brushing the branches aside so Myioko could walk past them.  
"Well last time we went south and found those caves, so I figure if we go south we'll find them." Daisuke explained, Veemon close behind.  
"Makes seance." Yamato sighed, he hated following Daisuke, he was such a smart ass... kid. Yamato just wanted to smack him, but Taichi might get a little angry.   
"The forest clears out just head!" Hawkmon shouted from the sky where he hovered, "I can see the caves we went into last time."  
"Good job Hawkmon!" Myioko winked and gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly, TAKARU who was walking right in front of Myioko stopped.  
"Did you hear something?" He looked around, one hand holding his hat on against the sudden cold wind, there was a soft noise carried on the breeze, like childish laughter.  
" Yea I do hear it TAKARU." Yamato put his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked around, searching for the origin of the soft laughing. Then he saw it, trails of sparkling light among the big leaves and petals. Like a fairy tale story the small being came upon the digidestined seemingly hundreds of them, circling them, surrounding them in playful laughter. As if entranced by them the children followed this glittering orbs out o the forest and into an open plain. None realized what was going on, so mesmerized and entrance by the smell cast upon them. Before they knew it they where in a dark tunnel, deep below the ground, then suddenly there weemon vanished and the spell broken. Daisuke was just about to make a smart ass comment when The Electramon attached, from behind the rocks, from ever cranny large enough they crawled out. Then it was just a matter of time.  
  
"Stupid brats, hush!" One of the Electramon who where on guard duty barked roughly. "If the emperor hears you-"  
"Or if Hime hears you that would be worse." The second one cut him off.  
"Yes, yes! The emperor doesn't like it when His Hime isn't happy," All the Digidestined looked at each other from where they had perched themselves around the stone entrapment.  
"Hime?" Hikari repeated.  
"Hime is the Japanese word for princess!" Iori smiled.  
"So Kaizer's got a girlfriend." Yamato cross her arms across his chest. "So what?" He shrugged. "That's not what we need to be worrying about right now,"  
"Yamato's right, we need to figure out who to get out of here."   
"Would you brats hush! There no way your getting out of there. Don't even try."  
  
"Ah! What a wonderful morning." A soft laugh. "Wormon!" She beckoned.  
"Y-yes Hime?" He stuttered  
"Come here." Her words where gentle and soft, Wormon came to her, crawling into her lap. She stroked him with long delicate fingers. "Go and tell Kaizer The Digidestined have been captured, And they await his plans. Don't tell him it was I who planned their capture, he has to much pride to take something that easily."  
"Then what shall I tell him?"  
"Tell him they where captured on the northern boarder but the Flowermon. Will you do that for me Wormon? You know the sooner this is over the soon he will be himself again..." she smiled at the Digimon and continued to stroke it's leathery hide with her fingers.  
"Yes, ma'am." with that Wormon slithered off.   
"Not as soft as Gabumon was." The girl held out hand before her face and tried to make out its outline, the hand that had once held a young child, the hand that once saw the colors of others dreams, the hands that once gripped- no! She didn't want to think about that, about Myoshimon and... him. The girl Suddenly flung her self at the soft bedding which pooled around her in a sea of silken warmth, Eternal warmth and darkness.  
"Not him, anything... but that memory..." She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tight trying to force him memory from her mind. His smile and his hair. "No, I won't remember I won't relive the pain!"  
"Hime?" Kaizer stepped timidly into her shadow, she never heard him approach. He was suddenly filled with concern when he saw his Hime crying. "Hime! What's wrong?" With a hidden gentleness he touched her shaking shoulder.  
"You saved me from the loneliness Kaizer." She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. "I was so alone, then you brought me here... oh Kaizer." For a moment he was confused, but then he understood and wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's alright. You won't ever be alone again Hime. They will worship you, he will gravel at you feet if that is your wish."  
"No, I only want to be with you Kaizer, you and only you. Say you love me..."  
"I love you Hime." Kaizer held her as she sobbed into his chest. He tired to reassure her things would be ok but it hardly phased her. Finally, after some time, she cried herself to sleep. Kaizer laid her down, and she curled up in a ball, her long gown pooling around her.   
  
"Now your chance Armadillomon, digivolve and get us out of here!" Iori smiled  
"Alright!"  
"Digiarmor energize!'  
-Armadillomon digivolved to Digmon, the drill of power!-  
The Electramon heard this and leaped up, by the time they got from the main entrance to the cell where the Digidestined where it was to let the iron balls had already clattered to the floor and they all stood ready. The Electramon seeing they stood no chance, they raced off to tell the others.  
"Come on guys!" Daisuke smiled. "Lets go find a way out of here!" They ran through corridor after corridor. Each looking exact in likeness to every other one. They where seriously lost. At last the labyrinth seemed to end, and double doors stood before them. Heavy red word door, in lied with mother of pearl and gold leaf. They looked to have been stolen off an old Chinese temple. (By the deep dents in the hinges it looked to be seriously stolen.)  
"Should we go in?" Hikari asked Daisuke.  
"I don't see why not." He shrugged.  
"I'll open it, Taichi, give me a hand." Yamato walked closer to the door and took hold one of the handle and Taichi took the other and slowly they pulled heavy doors open only to revel a think darkness. With a loose shrug the digidestined entered the shadows for the first time.  
"Where are we?" Miyoko grabbed the first person closet to her.  
"Don't worry Hikari your safe with me!" Daisuke put his hand on top of the one that had just grabbed his arm.  
"I'm not Hikari." Miyoko laughed.  
"Ah! Get off me Miyoko!"  
"Heheh, sorry Daisuke."  
"Someone see a light switch?" Iori asked.  
"I think I found one hold on!" Taichi ran his hand over the walls for a moment till he found it and flipped it, a bright florescent light came on. Their was a collective gasp of shock. The floor was lined with piles of pillow and blankets, long wisps of the softest satin and the richest silk. Lace and white tassels and in the middle of It all, laying asleep was girl. Her short brown hair draw in a pony hair, her long white, Many layered dress, pooled around her like a heavenly aura. She lay on the blankets like a pearl in an oyster. Her skin so pale and soft. A princess so desirable no man could resist her, maybe this is why she lurked in the darkness. It was Yamato who first said anything..  
"No..." he took a step forward the sound of his shoes on the tile woke the sleeping figure, who's eyes fluttered open and she instantly shrieked and scrambled to the corner coving her face with her arms.  
"Turn it off! Turn off the light! Please!!" Taichi dumbfounded but the scream and by the girls face, fumbled for the light and switched it off. "Why are you here?" the girl spat. "Your not supposed to be here, I'll call Kaizer and none of you will know what hit you!" she cried, half in anger at them for invading her space, half in fear. "KAIZER! KAIZER!" she shirked at the top of her lungs! "KAIZER HELP ME!" She tried to burrow under her blankets and pillow, trying to hide in her sanctuary. She shook in fear, awaiting the words of the digidestined. There was silence for a long moment, then Yamato began to laugh. 


	3. Chapter 2 - A fallen angel, remembrance

You are not alone: A fallen angel, remembrance  
  
"What's so funny Yamato?" Miyoko was the first to speak up.  
"Like a dove in a golden cage..."  
"Or an angel in her sanctuary!" Kaizer threw open the doors, wild rage on his face. "OUT!" he bellowed. "Out or all of you die!"  
"Kaizer!" the girl jumped to her feet.  
"Hime, Go! They're waiting for you!" With the patter of soft feet she ran out as fast as she could.  
"Hime..." Iori smiled. "the Japanese word meaning princess."  
"You said that already!" Snapped Daisuke  
"Get out of here you brats!" Kaizer billowed with anger.  
"We won't leave till we have defeated you!" Daisuke stepped forward with all this courage.  
"Fine then, we may fight, but not in my princess room! A ladies refuge is no place for a battle! Now out with you all! You have soiled her heaven!" The digidestined, for once, had no retorts to this and followed Kaizer out of the room. Taichi was the last to exit and he noticed a small wooden sign on the door. 'Angel sanctuary' it read in golden letters.  
  
"You have foiled my plan, and attempted to bring down my empire, all things I will take care of in time, but now you de-mask my love, you invade her heaven! You are repulsive children! You dare to hurt my Hime the way you hurt her before! I saved her from you, and I'm sure you've all long forgotten her! She came to me wounded and alone, because of all of you! I will NOT allow you to inflict anymore pain upon her!" Kaizer yelled so loud, and with such anger, Digimon who worked in the rooms on either side of the corridor stuck their heads out to see what the commotion was.  
"W-what are you talking about!?" Daisuke sapped back, totally lost. "I've never seen this girl in our life! None of us have!"  
"Yea!" Miyoko and Iori coursed at once. The others stayed silent.  
"Come guys, back me up!" Daisuke asked, Takaru shook his head.  
"We can't, We know her..."  
"Why didn't you say something a minuet ago?!" Daisuke nearly yelled,  
"I had forgotten about her..." Takaru dropped his gaze to the floor  
"Exactly my point! I took her with me, She will be my princess when you are all destroyed! She shall step from her shroud of darkness and rule over this land with me! Now die!" Every Digimon from the surrounding rooms ran out, at least a hundred Digimon, throwing attaches, and yelling loudly. While blinded by confusion they over took the digidestined, getting their Digimon a good beat down before they could ever digivolve.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Daisuke yelled in protest.   
"Sperate them! Put the Digimon in the power chamber! But her!" He pointed at Miyoko. "Bring her to my Hime."  
  
"Get in there!" Miyoko was shoved through a door into darkness. "Hime, the emperor gives her to you." the seemingly bodiless voice said.  
"Thank you." She cooed and walked toward the girl. It was dark, but Miyoko could still make out the girl's features. "Your one of them aren't you?" she whispered. "What's your name, girl?"  
"M-Miyoko." She stuttered slightly frightened.  
"Fine then, Miyoko. You will come with me." the girl turned. "You may call me Hime." Miyoko quickly followed her. "You shall be the first to enter my court. When I am empress I will have a great court, and you may have the privilege of being the first."  
"C-c-court?"  
"Yes, you shall make a fine lady in waiting. I've always wanted one."  
"LADY IN WAITING?"  
  
  
"Faymon!" Hime called into the darkness and small light lit and floated over. Miyoko was confused as to what was happening. The girl kept touching her, running her hands through her hair, making measurements and mental notes.  
"Yes Mistress?"  
"Fetch my knapsack."  
"Yes Mistress!" the Faymon flew off and few moments later came flying back, easily caring the large burden and then gently setting it at the girls feet.  
"Thank you my pet. Now for you Miyoko."  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" I wonder what kind of horrible things are in that bag, weapons, knifes, guns, what is she going to do to me.more like disposed of, these are disgusting.why did she have to come back now? I'm certain glad Takaru hasn't noticed, he was so broken up about the whole thing when she left. Sometimes I wish he was still younger... Then I could just hug him and explain to him really simply what is going on... I wish I could just sit with him in my lap again...I wish everything was simple again. When it was just me and Taichi, Sora and Mimi, Joyu and Koushiro, And Takaru and... Kiku. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Under a Sakura tree & Chapte...

You are not alone: Under a Sakura tree  
  
Kiku smiled as she sat under the flowering Sakura tree, it was always flowering here. Because here everything was perfect. She sat on her rock, with her feet on Yamato's. Kiku tipped her head back so the falling shower of petals would fall on her face and into her long hair auburn hair. It was the first time she had ventured into Yamato's dreams since she life him all those years ago, but it hadn't been the first time she had sat under this dream tree with the Digidestined. She met Taichi here often and Sora and Mimi and Takaru. They had all spoke to them all here, when she had guided them, or when they learned their way on their own. She had even met Kaizer here once, long before she was ever his princess. He had found the dream tree all on his own, he had found her when all he was looking for was his brother. She remember telling the little boy that your can't find angels here, and the boy had simply smiled at asked her if there where no angels why was she here. Their first encounter, something she would forever hold dear. She looked up only to see Yamato emerging from the brush about the tree. Silently, with a smug grin he sat down on his rock and crossed his legs.  
"How are you Kiku?" he stared as he always had.  
"Not as well as one would have thought. Yamato, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and what Kaizer did to you, all of you. I can't say it wasn't supposed to happen this way because, it was. I knew that if only I could crush you I could free myself and I could free him..." She looked down, not wanting to meet Yamato's eyes, that where strangely understanding.  
"Kiku... we never forgot you, and we never met to leave you. Things happen, people grow up and as we did, you slipped further from our minds. I can't deny the fact that I had nearly forgotten you, neither can I say I didn't want to. You where the best thing that ever happened to me Kiku, the best mistake I ever made. I love you Kiku, and I always will."  
"Here..." she stuffed a note into his hand. "Give this to Takaru... and Yamato... I was his princess, but now I'm his love... and I won't give him up, not this time. I can't let him suffer alone. Crest of compassion, remember?" she rose. "I just went digital when you weren't looking. Don't stop looking this time. Good-bye Yamato, until he doesn't need me anymore, until he finds his heart and puts it in the right place."   
  
You are not alone: Epilogue  
  
Hello, my name is Kiku and I am a digidestined child, so are you.   
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
